It is well known in orthodontics to affix brackets to individual teeth and then fasten an archwire to the brackets such that a tension force is initiated in the desired direction between individual teeth. The resilience of the archwire ultimately results in the desired dentition. Oftentimes the anchor teeth, such as molars, tend to be displaced in an undesirable fashion due to reverse tension forces occurring during orthodontic treatment.
By anchoring an orthodontic appliance to the bone of the mandible or maxilla in order to apply force to certain teeth, the anchor teeth are alleviated from any movement which permits more efficacious correction of the dentition. In addition, attachment of the anchor to bone allows for the positioning of the anchor at the most desirable location to apply the optimum correcting force.